The Flower and Dragon
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: Draco left, Dumbledore's dead, and the war is just beginning. The Trio is back for their last year, but for how long? And what happened to the Malfoy's? Will Pansy ever see her best friend again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N #1:** Woo…. Very strange beginning- though highly important. This chapter has been updated!

**Warning**: Can be dark and angsty at times. Some foul language and mild sexual tension.

Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the lovely women- JK Rowling and Cecily von Ziegesar with the exception of a few originals.

**The Flower and Dragon**

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_--Chapter 1

* * *

_

With the summer coming to an end, so soon, the wizarding world was rushing about in Diagon Alley for last minute shopping. Over the past year, the Alley was completely empty, no one dared to enter, but now the place was swarming with witches and wizards. Many traveling in large groups for protection, though a few 'braver' few came alone. The ice cream parlor was filled with young teenager's catching up on gossip. Olivander's was reopened, once they found Mr. Olivander in Egypt. (Everyone thought he was in hiding, when really, he was in search of a rare plant that he's now using in his wands. Very powerful.) The ministry had set out several auror's to watch over, just in case.

"I still can't believe we have to go back." A young strawberry blonde haired girl whined to the dark, ebony haired girl as they entered a rather small, yet sophisticated shop. "I mean, whose going to take over?" she added on with a slight hint of ruthlessness in her voice.

The ebony haired girl sighed. "Look, can we drop this already? I'm sick of talking about Hogwarts, Fallon." She muttered, walking directly up to the front counter. "Excuse me?"

"Why, hello Miss Parkinson. How are you?" a young witch asked. She was vaguely familiar to Pansy Parkinson, but she couldn't put her finger on where she knew the woman from. The woman, who had been cleaning a long gown, placed it on the counter and turned her attention to the young witches.

Pansy Parkinson gave the woman a soft smirk. "I'm doing well," said Pansy. "I need a fitting for my school robes."

Fallon scowled slightly. "And I."

"Good. Good." The woman muttered, stepping around the counter. Pansy observed her neatly arranged Deladty designer robe. The orange color didn't suit her skin tone at all. Much to vibrant against her pale skin and graying hair. "Well, come in here then, Miss Parkinson. I'll get to you in a minute, Miss."

Fallon nodded, slightly abashed that the woman didn't bow down and start right away with her. But then again, she was with Pansy. Pansy was always the type of witch to gain all attention and then some. The girl knew how to play her cards- that much credit Fallon, could give her.

For a few minutes, while Pansy was being sized, Fallon wondered around the small shop, fingering the fine materials and examining the color's against her fine beige skin. She gave a small sigh and moved away from the table of lace and silk robe's, knowing that she would never look good in it, no matter how much she paid for it.

Fallon Kirby was rather insecure about her body. She never felt like what she was wearing suited her beige-pink skin tone, long strawberry blonde hair, and rather curvy figure. She had begun to stick only to black, even though her mother insisted she wear blue to pull the pink pigment from her skin. Fallon though had never listened her mother.

Sighing, she looked over to watch as Pansy stood, the older witch using her wand to take her measurements. Envy spread in the pit of her stomach. What she would give to look like her? Pansy was so pretty it was really quite sickening. She had grown out of her immature, pug-nosed, short bob stage two year's ago. Her hair was now reaching her shoulder blade, the color so dark it made her already pasty white skin even more translucent. Her eyes were the prefect shade of turquoise and her cheeks stained with natural rouge. She was the splitting image of Snow White.

"I think I'd also like to look at some dress robes as well, Maddy." Pansy told the woman.

The woman nodded and moved her wand to measure Pansy's waist. "My goodness Miss Parkinson, your so small…" said Maddy, her honey colored eyes bulging. "What does your mother feed you?"

Pansy gave a shrill laugh. "Now, now, Maddy… That really isn't any of your concern now is it? Why don't you hurry up and finish this so you can measure Miss Kirby."

Fallon blushed slightly and watched as Pansy gave the woman a small wink, steeping down from the stool. Honestly, this girl was so unpredictable. Fallon took her place on the stool, slightly fidgeting. She couldn't stand when someone would pay so much attention to her body. It was so nerve racking.

"Well, now. Here we have a nice, healthy sized girl." Maddy beamed, tapping Fallon's shoulder lightly. A small strip of white and black ribbon flew threw the tips and wrapped it's self around her hips securely. "It seems every year, girls just get smaller and smaller. And those men just keep growing. Honestly, what do they feed you children at Hogwarts?"

"Perfectly nice food, Maddy." Pansy replied, searching a small rack of black robes. "Maddy, dear, you wouldn't have this in a silk would you?" asked Pansy, holding up a cotton robe.

Maddy shook her head. "Afraid not. Got that one finished just yesterday… Though, I do have one in cashmere you might like." She gave a small grin and tapped Fallon, who flinched slightly as the ribbon wrapped around her neck.

"You _make_ these?" asked Pansy, abashed. Maddy nodded. "All of these? Yourself?"

Maddy laughed. "Well, someone's got to do it, don't they?"

Pansy nodded, picking up a rather wool-ish looking robe. "Really? I hadn't a clue that you made all your robes." Pansy moved around the table she was looking at, and swept over to the wall were a few, slightly doughtily looking dresses were hung.

"Yes, well, it's a job." Maddy gave a soft sigh and finished the sizing. "Well, there ya' go darling."

Fallon gave the woman a small smile and said, "Thank you." Pansy stared at her hard. She hated when Fallon was so nice. "I'll need three this year." Fallon demanded, trying to cover up for her sincerity.

For what seemed like and hour, Fallon sat on a small chair, as Pansy tried almost every robe in the store. She insisted on getting a few new dress robes, just in case. Fallon knew the real reason Pansy wanted them. She wanted to show off and make Blaise Zabini drool and Draco Malfoy jealous. The girl was like their puppet, she would never admit to it though.

"I just love this jade robe, don't you, Fallon?" asked Pansy, scathingly.

Fallon tried her best not to turn a dark shade of pink. "Yes. It will look lovely on you, like always."

"No need to suck up Fallon." Pansy retorted. "Let's go find Cal. He still has my other parcel's."

"Where are you staying?"

"What do you mean, where am I staying?" asked Pansy, suspiciously. "On the estates of course."

For the rest of the afternoon, Pansy and Fallon shopped for there last few items they would need for their seventh year classes. Cal, Pansy's younger brother who was going to be starting his forth year, left early though to take Pansy's things home. Fallon was staying at a small wizarding Inn right outside Diagon Alley, while Pansy returned to her families estates for the night.

During the night, Pansy's sleep was restless. She kept telling herself, _Come on Parkinson… Sleep!_ She would toss and turn, kick the covers off, growl and sigh, count the stars she could see threw her enchanted ceiling. Heck, she even tried the muggle technique of counting cows… _or was it lams? No wait… I think its sheep. No wonder it didn't work…._

Finally, once she turned over to look at the clock perched above her fireplace, it read a quarter after three, Pansy decided that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and slid from her dark green, silk blankets. She pulled her dressing gown on first and then made her way into the bathroom, splashing a bit of luke-warm water to her face. It dripped down her cheeks like small sparkling tears. A small sigh escaped the girl's lips and she knew why she couldn't sleep.

It was him.

The mere thought that she might never see or hear from him again caused horrible dread in the pit of her stomach. His last words lingered in her head. "I promise I'll be back, flower." And then he kissed her softly on her lips like nothing was going to happen. The next day he was gone and so was the headmaster. Everything had gone so wrong. The plan destroyed. He promised her he would come riding in the stables over the summer. He promised. Malfoy's never break a promise. Never!

A single tear began to form. She blinked, hoping that the burning would cease and stop, but the more she blinked the harder it was to control her emotions. She was a girl after all, a young, heartbroken girl, none-the-less.

She could be with him right now. She could be a death eater. The dark lord told her father he could use a young girl. Someone with such a power as she did over her peers. But she decided not to join the ranks, not yet at least. She could be curled up right now against Draco, laughing at his mudblood mocking or his horrible jokes he told, but Pansy always found them funny. She wouldn't be sitting on her bathroom floor, crying like some silly little girl.

It was his entire fault!

If only Snape had gone along with the plan! If only Snape wouldn't have interfered, she would have her dragon back. If only that great, greasy, slimy, wretched git wouldn't have gotten in the way. All year, last year, Pansy watched him follow Draco about, offering his help. She didn't even know about the plan until a day before it happened when Draco was put in the hospital wing because he and Harry Potter had gotten into it.

He looked so helpless and weak that day. His golden skin tone had been tinged with gray, especially around his eyes. His silver blond hair was tasseled, yet looked so elegant against him. And his eyes… That's what hurt Pansy the most. Just to look at him in the eyes. She could see his pleads. Their usual sparkle had disappeared leaving a dull, stormy gray color. Almost lifeless.

She did the only thing for him she could and held him. She held him like no one in the Slytherin house would believe. She curled him into her arms, brushed the baby soft fringe away. She listened to him. His words like sharp daggers. He told her what he had to do, his voice was so hallow and pungent. She had never heard him speak like that, not even to her. And she had been his friend for almost twelve years.

"Pansy, I'm doing this for you." He told her, looking up at her, his cheeks tinged pink slightly. "If I don't do this, he said he'd kill everyone I loved. Anyone I care about." His hand moved her cup her cheek.

She resisted the urge to purr and snuggle closer to his warm hand. "I know." She said, nonchalant. She couldn't stop him. She wouldn't. "Just don't leave me, Draco." She muttered, lowering her face from his view, to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Did he know what he was doing to her? All these year's they had been friends and now it was like something else? Something that Pansy would never admit. An emotion she would never speak of. But she did, in her own way.

"I can live without you, Draco. I can't…" She could feel her face blushing, heating warmer as his hand fell from her face. _He doesn't feel the same, does he?_ She wanted to run away. She wanted to dry her face and then curse herself for showing so much emotion. She could sense his eyes on her, watching her dark hair fall in her face.

"Pansy…" _Please don't Draco…_ She wanted to say. He could almost even sense her thoughts. _Don't hurt me. Don't lie. _"_Pansy…_" he repeated. This time, Pansy looked up at him, though the night was covering her face and couldn't see the tear falling. "I promise you I'll be back flower."

And then he kissed her. He did care. He had never kissed her before, with the exception of on her cheek after the Yule Ball or a small peck on the temple after a stupid fight. _So that was it?_ She asked herself, kissing him back with just as much passion he was. _This is goodbye…?_ She couldn't handle to pain. She jumped from his bed in the hospital wing without any words, leaving him alone in the charmed curtain.

The next day, she went to apologize to him, but he was gone. The curtain was removed and his bed made. She could still see the small vase of freshly picked pansies and daphne's she and Daphne Greengrass had picked for him only the day before. They were wilting over. The black pansies were shriveling at their petals.

She spent all day alone. She didn't go to any meal, nor class. She knew where he was. She knew that today was the day. He had finally figured out what was needed and was up finishing it in the room of requirements. All night, she listened as the war began. Students screamed, she merely sat in the common room with Fallon and Daphne trying to talk to her. _He's gone. That wasn't goodbye… this is…_

"Goodbye Draco." She whispered more to herself than to anyone around her.

They all watched her leave the common room to sleep. She didn't cry once. Not a single tear, until now. All these months she tried to pretend he was merely on vacation with his parents in France, and he would come back for her.

As moments passed, Pansy sat up, drying her face with a hand towel, her initials embroider in the bottom corner, the outline of a pansy intersected. It reminded her of the time she and Draco had run off during a hogsmeade trip, hiding from Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. The rain was so thick and they both were soaked to a bone, so they sunk away to dry off in the bathroom. Pansy handed him one of her towels and he started making fun of the pansy.

"Really, Pansy. Why would your parents name you pansy, if they didn't think you'd be weak?" He asked, drying his face off with a smirk.

Pansy scowled. "I am not weak, Draco Malfoy." She spat. "I'll have you know that Pansy's are really special in the wizarding world."

"Oh yes, I forgot they used them in poisons." He joked, tossing the towel over to her. "Just don't bite me. I'm to handsome to die."

Pansy snorted. "You only wished." She said, icily. "And I'll have you know, that pansies aren't just used in poisons. They're highly valuable in several different potions used for healing. And they're edible."

'Yeah?" Draco smirked, raising a brow.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. They are." She paused, finished drying her neck, and smirked. "But I should tell you Draco, pansies may be edible, but they are in no way sweet. Really rather bitter."

"Uhh…" He muttered, a cruel smirk spreading over his lips. Pansy rose a dark brow as if she were daring him to try something.

And he did.

The next thing she knew, Draco had pushed her off the bench in the prefect's bathroom, and begun to tickle her. It was an odd thing for him to do, but Pansy liked it none-the-less. Her laughter rang throughout the bathroom; small gasp of air expelled from her lungs as she tried to speak.

"Dra-" She hissed in between a giggle. He tickled her harder in the side, his fingers causing her to squirm around the ground. "Draco stop. I can't breath." She managed to get out. Only he didn't stop. Her laughing increased slightly. "_Draco… really… I… I… I'm… serious… I'm going… to curse you…_" She moved her hands to slap his away, but missed and ended up hitting him in the behind.

Draco's brow waggled slightly. "Pansy? I didn't know you could be so _frisky_…" He winked at her and continued to tickle her side. "If you want you have to say the magic word."

"_What_… magic word?" She spat, trying her hardest to get away from him. "_Ooh… Stop Draco… I… I'm going to hurt you…_"

Draco grinned evilly. "Not till you say it."

"_Say what?_"

"The magic word."

Pansy tried to scowl at him, but her giggling got in the way. "_Draco…_" She warned. " _Fine… Please…_"

"Please what?"

Pansy growled slightly. "_Please_ stop tickling me."

Draco shrugged. "Fine. If that's what you like." He muttered, moving his hands and giving her a small shove. "As you wish Princess…" Pansy landed with a large splash into the prefects tub, her robes becoming even more soaked, floating out around her.

When Pansy came up for air, her whole face was a dark shade of purple. Draco wasn't sure if it was out of anger, or the fact that the water was freezing cold. She gasped for air, brushing her thick black hair away from her face, and then wiped her eyes. "_I'm so going to curse you in your… in your sleep to night… I… I swear._" She muttered, her jaw quivering slightly. Her lips had already begun to turn blue.

Draco laughed and moved closer to the edge, holding his hand out for her. "Don't make threats you can't keep Pansy." Said Draco, his lips curling into a rare smile. "Come on. I didn't realize that the water was so cold. I'll have a house elf get you some fresh robes."

Pansy blinked at him_. You don't really think your getting away that fast do you Draco Malfoy?_ She asked herself, swimming out to his out stretched hand. As soon as she had grabbed hold, she decided that Draco needed a taste of his own medicine.

"Really? Why don't _you_-," She breathed in, and pulled him down with all her strength. "Join _me_." She said simply.

Draco fell in right beside, her. His leg tangling with hers as he fell and pulled her down with him into the depths of the water, they both gave involuntary gasp as they rose to the top of the tub. _Oh thank Merlin were both wearing our robes… _Pansy thought to herself_. Imagine what would happen if Snape walked in?_ She snickered at her own thought.

"What's funny?" Draco gasped, clinging to her shoulder and dragging her with him out of the pool of water.

Pansy shrugged and brushed her hair away once again. "Oh nothing…" She replied. They both sat in front of each other; his legs sprawled out around her as she sat atop hers. "That_… Th- that was fun… But really cold…_" She shivered slightly.

They both gave a small laugh, grabbing the nearest towels to dry off as much they could. Draco watched her, still smiling. "You know, I think that's the most fun I've had in years…" Draco muttered. He gently put his towel down and brushed the dark hair hanging in her eyes away as she dried her own cheeks, and then his hand fell back to his lap.

Pansy lowered the towel away from her face to give him a better look. She suddenly felt guilty, or maybe even a bit shocked by what he had said. She tried to smile, but her lips were to cold and shuttering too much. Instead, she reached out and brushed the wet, silver hair from his face.

"Me too."

They sat for a moment, her hand still lingering and brushing hair away from his perfect face. When they both realized that they were staring at each other, they turned away, cheeks burning and tingeing pink.

"We should get back to the common room. Your turning blue." Draco spoke finally, rising from the wet floor, his hand outstretched to help her up.

Once they had made it back into the common room, they both left to dress into warmer clothing. While Pansy was slipping on a dry shirt, Daphne and Fallon both came in, scowling.

"Where have you been?" Daphne demanded. "We were looking for you all day. I'm soaked now."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I was with Draco." Pansy retorted. Daphne blushed slightly. Ever since Pansy and Daphne met, they had been more allies than friends. "And I didn't ask you look for me. I'm not a child Daphne."

Daphne snorted. "Well then fine. Next time you run off, I'll be sure to ignore it." She muttered. "Who knows maybe that will be the time something really does happen to you." Daphne threw her things down and stormed out of the dormitory.

Fallon snicked slightly. "Don't worry. She's just pissed because Blaise wanted to find you instead of making out." Fallon grinned wickedly and pulled a sketchbook from her bag, setting up her things around her desk.

"What are you going to draw?" Pansy asked, curiously, finishing the last button of her shirt. She quickly checked her hair, which was still dripping wet.

Fallon shrugged. "Not sure yet." She replied. "Maybe a just a portrait."

"Oh."

"Hey, Pansy?"

Pansy stopped just as she began to walk towards the door.

"Why are you so wet? I thought you were with Draco?" Fallon raised a brow, a smirk growing in the corner of her lips.

Pansy tilted her head. "You would love to know, wouldn't you?" She asked. "We just got a bit wet on our way here, that's it." Pansy gave her a small wink, grabbing a small quilt from the bottom of her bed, dragging it along with her.

She and Draco both stayed down in the common room almost all night, using the fire in the fireplace to warm themselves up. She curled up against him, retelling old stories from when they were younger and jokes they had once shared. The tips of his finger ran down her arms sending a small tingle down her spin. Crabbe and Goyle joined them later, though Draco sent them to bed so they could be alone after twenty minutes of listening to Goyle hum the Hogwarts theme song over and over again while twiddling his thumbs. It didn't take long for Pansy to fall asleep either though on Draco's shoulder.

The next morning she woke up with Scarlet Fever. Luckily Madam Pompfrey had a potion that cured it in no time. Draco and Daphne both stayed with her most the day. Daphne had freaked out when she found out that Pansy was ill and started blaming it on herself, it was rather amusing, but she apologized for the night before. Draco laughed the moment he found out she was sick. Honestly, what was so amusing about that? She could've died! Um, no thanks?

Pansy sighed at herself, in the mirror and headed down to the kitchen. She could hear her brother digging around as well. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she walked in, watching him fuss at the cabinet for not opening for him. Her parents had charmed it so he would stay out. Over the summer, Cal started his final growth spurt and was eating everything the Parkinson's owned.

"Cal, what are you doing?" Pansy asked, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the lighting.

Cal sat up, straightening his pajamas, and brushing his brown hair from his eyes. "I want food." He demanded. "Open it Pansy."

"Not with that tone." She snapped.

He growled. "_Please_," he stressed. "open it for me Pansy. You can use magic at home now, I can't."

"So?" She retorted. "What makes you think that I care?" Pansy pushed him away. Ah… The amazing part of having younger siblings is that you can push them around.

Cal's lips curled. "Well, if you don't, I wont you give you your mail that just came and woke me up." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Look's like a males handwriting too…"

Her face lit up. _Draco_… "Give it to me _now_."

"No. Not unless you open the cabinet." He cocked his head.

God, how she hated that age. "Cocky little bastard." She snapped. "_Accio_ _parcel_." Pansy whispered, her wand aimed at her bother. She watched as he tried to grab the brown letter, but Pansy was much quicker and snatched it from his hands before him. "_Thank you_." She chorused, smirking.

Cal mumbled harshly under his breath, kicking the cabinet door one last time and storming out of the kitchen. Pansy stared blankly at the letter. The words scribbled in so roughly, like someone was writing rushed. Her fingers began to shakes lightly. _This is from Draco. I know his writing. No one else writes his or her "s" like that…_ She thought to herself. Slowly, as if the letter were a sheen of delicate snow, she began to open it. Her heartbeat quickened.

_Dear Flower,_

_I haven't much time to write, but I have important matter's to discuss with you. I miss you. I hope your well. First, I'm sorry for the way I left you. It was petulant. I can't not disclose where I am staying, incase this letter is intercepted, but I read that Hogwarts is reopening. I trust you to know that I might not be returning. I know you can take care of yourself, but I've asked Blaise to watch over you. Please watch over yourself. I'm sorry it's been so long. _

_Yours truly,_

_Dragon_

It was as if the whole world just came alive around her. _He's alive. Oh Draco…_ Pansy folded the note in quarters and placed it in her robe's pocket. Jogging up the stairs, she could hear her mother fussing to her father, but Pansy didn't have a care in the world. She beamed at the ceiling of her room once again, snuggling into her bed sheets and pillows. Half of her even imagined that it was Draco whose arm was wrapped around her waist, and not her blanket. An embarrassing thought really.

Later that morning, after Pansy had finally fallen to sleep, she awoke with a start. Her house elf, Gracie was scouring about her room, her school trunk open on the floor beside her bed. Just as the elf emerged from Pansy's bureau with an armload of parchment and quills, she gave a small squeak upon seeing her master awaken.

"Oh, Miss Parkinson. I'm so sorry. Me didn't mean to waken you." She squalled, hurrying to put the things into the trunk. She bowed her head slightly.

Pansy chuckled. Her mood was rather high, so she didn't even care really how she was awoken. "It's quite alright, Gracie." Pansy reassured. Pansy observed her elf, dressed in a ratty, black and green terrycloth. In the corner, Pansy could read the initial's of her own name and the outline of a pansy, just as her towels did.

"Gracie, is my mother awake yet?"

Gracie approached her desk, using magic to neatly pile all Pansy's books inside. "Yes, Missy. She's with young master Parkinson." She replied.

Pansy looked down into the depths of her trunk, realizing that it had been charmed once again to hold all her belongings. Pansy's always seemed to forget one thing or another, so for the past two years, Gracie had been charming it to hold more, yet remain light as a feather. This way Pansy wouldn't have to worry about decided what she could leave behind and then leave something she really wanted or needed.

"Good."

"Would Missy like anything for breakfast? You're looking too thin."

_As I have been told_… 'No Gracie, I'll be fine. I need to talk to my mother about holiday arrangements, I'll get myself toast." Pansy told the elf, sweeping past the fragile creature.

_I wonder why Draco's having Blaise watch over me…_ Pansy asked herself, as she stepped into her mother study. Her mother, Amethyst Parkinson, was busy reading the Daily Prophet when Pansy entered.

"Mother?"

The newspaper fell from its place, showing the face an young, middle aged witch. Her hair much resembling Cal's, a sandy blonde, but everything else, Pansy had taken after. "Pansy. Sit down." Her mother insisted, pointing the chair beside her. "What is it?"

Pansy took her seat, carefully making sure she had crossed her legs right. She didn't want to be lectured right before her first back. "What are we doing for holiday's?"

"What we always do. Just because there's a war, doesn't mean were changing tradition Pansy." Her mother took a sip of the amber liquid that set in front of her, drowning the last of the glass. "Your father wants to go to Italy, but I think we should go to France."

"France sounds lovely." Pansy commented.

Her mother nodded. "Yes. Your grandmother would like to have you visit during Easter. Have you packed everything?"

"Yes mother."

"Is your elf getting your breakfast ready?"

"No mother."

"Pansy, you really should eat. You're looking so thin. It's not at all appealing. Then again, you never have been a true belle…" Pansy wanted to reach over to slap her mother, but resisted her urge. "At least your nose doesn't look so bad with your new hair style."

"Thank you, mother…" Pansy hissed threw gritted teeth. "Where's father? Will he be seeing us off?"

Her mother sighed. "No. He's doing something. He's a hard working man, Pansy, no need to sulk." She snapped when Pansy's shoulder's slouched. "Now, go get ready. I want to be at the station on time."

* * *

**A/N #2:** Yes, I know, very confusing. But it's meant to be. Please be kind and review!

--Isabella


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N #1:** HA! Look, I updated. Really, I have alot of this already finished, just never got around to uploading it. Thank you for the reviews, they were super-duper lovely! I hope that this please everyone. And thank you too Matty for your wonderful touching idea, off adding a bit more drama to this: A VERY LIGHT crossover with the Gossip Girl's series.

**Warning**: Can be very dark at times. A lot of foul language and some sexual tension.

Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the lovely women- JK Rowling and Cecily von Ziegesar with the exception of a few originals.

**The Flower and Dragon**

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_--Chapter 2

* * *

_

"Is anyone sitting here?" Came a voice from the door. 

Pansy who had been strangely immersed in a book called, "Long Lost- Finally Found", a book about three wizards who go out to fight a dragon to win a witches heart. Each different in their own way and each the same in there own way. The witch was really not who they thought though in the end, she's really a hag. But even though she's not beautiful like they thought, the third wizard still falls in love with her. When the moon rises for the first time, the hag realizes that he isn't who what she thought, but even threw their complicated lives they fall in love. Though the book was once a best seller, now it's forced in the bottom shelf. Pansy found it by accident while searching for an old ruins book.

Pansy liked to pretend that she was the hag at times, and that really, somewhere out there, a wizard was fighting for her. Her dragon slayer, _Hmm… More like my own Dragon. That is what he's named after, after all_, Pansy smiled softly to herself, lowering the book from the end of her nose.

After her mother had dropped Cal and Pansy off at the station, Pansy didn't go to her normal seat in the Slytherin compartment. Instead she went to one as far up she could find. She didn't want to face everyone, not yet at least. She wasn't even sure she could tell them that Draco had finally wrote to her. As much as she wanted to rub in Daphne's face, she couldn't.

Looking up, Pansy met the gaze of Blaise Zabini. He grown at least another foot or two, and his dark hair had grown out. If Pansy's mother had seen it she would have freaked. It was unruly, curling around his ears and forehead. But for some odd reason, Pansy found it sexy how it fell in his dark eyes. She gave him a small smile and shook her head for him to sit down. She hid her face behind the book, hoping he wouldn't see the small amount of blush creeping up her neck.

"So," Blaise started, leaning over in his seat across from Pansy. "Have a good summer?"

Pansy lowered the book down once again and nodded.

He just chuckled. "Not going to talk to me are you, then?"

Nod.

"Fine. That's okay. But I should remind you, Pansy, that your not the only one whose been worried." Said Blaise. He put his hand on the top of her book and pushed down ward till it was laying flat in her lap. Pansy didn't even protest. "There. Much better. You know I can't stand to talk to people when I can't see the whites of their eyes."

Pansy fidgeted slightly. _What if he hadn't gotten a letter from Draco? What if he doesn't know? Oh, stop that Pansy. Of course he got a letter, why else would he be in here?_ Pansy sighed. "Di- Did you get a letter?" She finally asked, staring him directly in his eyes.

Blaise shook his head.

_HA! I knew it! Draco didn't really; he just wants me to feel safer_, Pansy thought to herself, lowering her gaze with a small scowl. _I must have been insane to think that Draco could care so much about me. He's a Malfoy. Cold-blooded, rich, powerful, slimy, rotten, cocky bas-_

"You should stop those thoughts right there." Blaise warned. Pansy's head snapped up at him, her eyes narrowed at him pointedly. "Look, Draco didn't write to me. He told me in person."

_WHAT?_ "Liar." _Of course he's not a liar. Draco was probably with him all summer, sleeping around with all those gross pureblood sluts. _

"Pansy, I can't tell you right now. I can't do it in the open, I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. It's nothing like you think." Blaise retorted. "I honestly was quite shocked when he told me… I didn't know he cared so much…"

_So he does care?_ "Care about what?" She snapped, shoving her book back in her bag.

Blaise chuckled. "You."

Pansy resisted her urge to grin like a fool and just muttered, "Oh." Softly, trying her hardest to look innocent and naïve to the statement. Half of her would have loved nothing more than to just jump up and hug Blaise tightly, but the other half was telling her to do other wise.

She watched from the corner of her eye, as Blaise sat up, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back into the seat, watching her with a small glint in his eyes. "So," He stated, pulling a small carton from the inside of his robe and pulling a long, thinly wrapped cigarette out. "I hear you and Fallon had an interesting summer." He stated, using his wand to light the end of the cigarette and then placed it in between his lips.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Muttered Pansy, waving her hand in the air to keep from breathing in the smoke, which she realized wasn't anything more than a monkshood and scurvy grass. The smell lingered though, and it wasn't that pleasant after a few hours. It began to reek and smelled of spoiling pumpkin juice. "God, Blaise. Can't you at least open a window?" Pansy coughed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He muttered, using his wand to pull the hinges of the train window open. "Hey, look whose back!"

Pansy's inside's squirmed. _Draco… he's back_, Pansy beamed. She couldn't control herself at this point; she almost leaped out of her seat to see out the window. She spotted several familiar redheads; a larger, plumper woman was squeezing the two, while the twins handed them each a small bag, which Pansy remembered from her fifth year, they almost gave poor Professor Umbridge a heart attack!

"Where is he?"

"Where's who, Pansy?" Blaise asked slightly stunned, but when Pansy turned around he knew whom she was talking about. "Oh."

"Never mind." She spat. She could feel her eyes begin to burn. She wanted to cry again, but that wasn't going to happen, not in front of Blaise Zabini. Instead, she gave a harsh sigh and sat back down in her seat, feeling even lower than before. "I'm guessing you were talking about Potter?"

Blaise nodded, blowing the smoke out the open window. "Yeah." Pansy looked at him. He could tell that part of her wanted nothing more than to hex Potter to an oblivion, but the other half wanted to help him, at least so she could get Draco back. "He's not coming, Pansy." He said quietly, his voice harsh.

"I know." She spat. "I didn't expect him to."

Blaise sighed. "Yes you did," replied Blaise, reaching over to brush hair from her face. "Your brother told me about last night."

God how she missed that feeling. She missed the lingering touch of a Draco. She missed his silver baby hair's that always feel in his face at just the right time, the way his pale gray eyes always seemed to be consuming her within him. She missed the way he would wink at her across the room when he would jinx Longbottom's cauldron after Snape moved them apart to make Potter and Granger miserable during their forth and fifth year. She missed his stupid jokes that were never really funny and his stupid impressions of Granger. She even missed the way he would argue with her. She missed every first and last detail about him.

Her lip trembled and she sucked in, chewing on the skin lightly to keep her from crying. "It's not fair, Blaise…" She whimpered. Blaise nodded. "I- I can't…"

"Pansy, he had to do it." He pointed out. "You have to pull through this. You can't let them see you like this. They'll see your weakness and use it against you." Blaise warned.

She wanted to cry hard. She wanted to show him how much she cared. Was it so wrong? "I know." She said simply, taking a deep breath to control and pull herself back together.

The two sat in silence once again, waiting for the train to finally begin to move. Pansy had abounded her book once again, not bothering to read any more about fairy tales. They were causing her to become more of a silly, wallowing little girl than she ever had been, with the exception of during the Yule Ball. The whole night she, Daphne, and Fallon had spent three hours dressing and fixing their hair. Pansy 's mother had bought her the girliest looking dressrobe that De'Luc's made. That's a robe shop in France that her mother was very found of. The dressrobe was the color of frosted pink, like the color of pink rose. It was covered in lace and even had pearl buttons where the hooks would be. Everyone else wore plan colored robes with maybe a few add-ons, like Daphne wore a purple dress with a wrinkled material. So Pansy dressed up a bit more than needed? It was what she was known for, was it not?

Being the biggest Prima Donna?

So she liked attention and she liked having control at times? Really, who didn't? It's not like she could help it. She grew up being spoiled by her father and raved at by her mother. She liked to exaggerate everything at times. Not to the point that they're unbelievable, but just till everything was more interesting. It was part of her sneaky, Slytherin skills though. After all, a Slytherin uses what powers they do have, to get what they want. It's called ambition. And that was something Pansy had always been strict about. She never leaves a task undone. How very Granger of her?

"Anything off the trolley, dear?"

Pansy adverted her gaze from the window over to watch as Blaise rose. She eyed the Minkim's Every Flavor Toffee's. She was half tempted to buy a box. She loved the cotton candy and strawberry tart flavored ones. She and Draco, back in their earlier years, would buy a box and share, daring each other to eat the green and black ones. Draco always ended up losing. He had some major fear of the green ones. Everyone always thought that they were booger, but they really turned out to be some sour flavored fruit.

Last year, after Blaise had gone off the some tea party, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all stayed in the compartment. While Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces with the chocolate frogs, Pansy sat, eating a small box of toffees, while Draco rested his head on her lap. He wouldn't even look at her in the eye that day. She just expected him to be tired. After all, his father had been imprisoned only a couple of months before and Draco hadn't been sleeping well, or that's what he told her. Of course, later she found out the real reason.

He was too busy working on his task to sleep.

"Here," Blaise threw a box in Pansy's lap with a thud and sat back down. Pansy stared at the chocolate frog for a minute and sighed. "Eat it," ordered Blaise, stuffing his own chocolate frog in his mouth. "I've been ordered to watch over you, and the first thing you're going to do is eat. Your nothing but bones."

Pansy muttered small thanks and ripped the box open. Inside was the usual, a chocolate frog, ready to leap, but Pansy grabbed it first and nibbled on it, and a wizarding card. She picked it up and stared at the white-haired, twinkling blue-eyed wizard, an inscription underneath reading his name.

Albus Dumbledore.

Pansy chucked the card as hard as she could at the glass window, watching as the train began to speed up, the card flew out with a soft whisper. Blaise was watching her with a small scowl. Pansy whimpered slightly and slunk back down into her chair, releasing the grip she had on the chocolate frog. The charm on it had worn off and it had stopped moving and squirming. Chocolate covered her long, slender fingers.

"This is his fault." Pansy hissed, using her wand to clean the warm, thick syrupy liquid from her hand. "If Draco would have…" Her voice trailed off. Her breathing had increased slightly, and she was gasping, trying to control herself.

Usually Blaise would have laughed at her for her behavior, but this time he actually gave her a pitied look. His dark eyes almost looked glassy and harsh. He didn't need to see the card to know what or who was on it. There were only a few people who could cause Pansy Parkinson to act like that. And only one of them was on a wizarding card. There was only one thing for sure about this year he knew of, it was going to be long and hard.

As the minutes seemed to pass, more and more like hours really, the sun began to fall gracefully over the green hills they passed. They were barely outside of London, when they went threw an underpass and the compartment went black, their only lighting being from the lamps. Pansy had scooted all the way over to the seat against the wall and had her head resting against the cool medal wall. Her legs were crossed gingerly at her ankles like her mother had taught her and her arms resting in her lap. Blaise watched her from his own seat.

It was odd. Just being the two. Pansy was so use to the group of five they always had, occasionally six or seven, but normally when Pansy was with Blaise it was while he was with Draco. Other wise Pansy was off with the gigglett's. That was Draco and Blaise's fancy name for the group of girls Pansy hauled around with her. There was six of them- Pansy; Daphne; Fallon; Tracey; Millicent; and at times Bridgett Mendelssohn- a scorn-faced girl, who used the words like, "duh, like, totally, no way, and omigod" way to much.

Draco and Pansy had always been known to lead everyone around. Pansy was in control of the girls and Draco felt that he was in control of the whole Slytherin house. In a way it was the truth. It wasn't a total lie though; they were prefects, which gave them even more power. Pansy had even some how managed to become the Head Girl. Who ever decided that must have been seriously screwed up in their head. Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, the Hogwarts Head Girls. What joy that was going to be… She still hadn't found out who the head boy's were. The only reason she knew that Hermione was the other Head Girl was from her letter saying she would be sharing a dorm with her.

Oh God.

Pansy shuddered at the mere thought. If only Draco were still at school. Then he would have been Head Boy. Draco loved nothing more than abusing his power. Pansy was a bit more mature with hers of course, she really did like the badge, but she'd never tell anyone that. It made her feel… Smart? Well, whatever it was that it did, she liked.

Half an hour later, the express had traveled far from home and was now baring closer to Hogwarts. Pansy's stomach kept churning every time the compartment door would open. Every time she would take deep breath, holding it till the intruders finally showed themselves only to be let down.

"OMIGOD! I FOUND HER FALLON!"

Pansy looked up at the loud shrieking, a small smirk growing on her face as she watched two girls rush in. Fallon's face was rather red and puffy looking, and Bridgett looked like she had just chugged four or five bottles of butterbeer.

"Oh thank gods!" Fallon gasped, plopping down on a seat next to Blaise who just gave her a curious look. "I've been looking for you all day! I thought you decided not to come back!" She said, laying her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Of course I came back. You know I couldn't stand another day I that house." Pansy laughed softly, though the bitterness in her voice was clearly visible. "Mother was becoming to much to handle."

"Oh," was all Fallon said, watching her carefully. Part of Pansy knew that she was seeing right past the mask she had put on.

"I'm famished. Got any thing to eat?"

"Just a sugar Quill."

Bridgett's nose wrinkled. "Fallon, you can't eat that. You'll get fat."

"As if I'm not already," muttered Fallon with a small frown. Her hands instantly traveled down to her stomach, a small pudge was visible, but it was nothing like Millicent's.

Blaise's eyes rolled. "You are not, Fallon. You're curvy, and that's hot. Keep talking like that and I'll shove a whole bag of toffees down your throat."

Pansy and Bridgett both snorted softly at his comment, trying their hardest to keep a smirk from forming along their lips. Everyone with two eyes saw that Blaise fancied Fallon, he was always looking at her form the back of the classroom and in the common room. But then again, Blaise would flirt with anyone with two legs and boobs.

Fallon's eyes narrowed. "You'd like to shove more than that down my throat, wouldn't you?"

Blaise's lips curled slightly. "Is that an offer, Kirby?"

By this point, Bridgett and Pansy were both red faced and biting down so hard on their lips, they were sure it was going to draw blood. Pansy had her fingers clutched around the seat, holding her composure, and Bridgett had her hand covering her mouth.

Fallon shuddered slightly. Every one knew she hated her last name. It was so repulsive sounding and reminded her of some dog. She took one glance over at the other two girls and smirked. "Well, Zabini, do you want it to be?" She asked, her lips curling up in a divine smirk that made him shudder.

"Yes," He replied, his dark skin seemed to tinge pink slightly around the crown on his forehead, but he played it cool. "Do you?"

"Sorry, Blaise. I choke on small things."

Ouch.

Well, that had to be a first, because Blaise looked like he had been hit with stunning spell. He blinked a few times at her, but his stunned expression curved into a rather familiar smirk. It wasn't the first time that he had been turned down for one of his sexual conquest. Blaise was the Slytherin that all the girls drooled over. Even while he and Daphne were a "couple" he was still shoving random females into the broom closest, no need in going in detail here.

"I'm going to find the trolley. Pansy, want to come with me?" Fallon asked, glancing over at the ebony haired girl.

Pansy gave a small sigh. Part of her wanted to just stay where she was, but another part of her would have loved nothing than a nice walk. "Yeah, sure."

"Don't eat to much, Fallon." Bridgett reminded. "Were almost to the school, the fest will be great."

"Yeah, it there is one." Blaise muttered under his breath.

All three girls looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?" Pansy asked in unison with the other two.

"Nothing. Just go on. Bridgett, you should go find Bulstrode. She was looking for you at the station."

"I already found her. She was busy like, sucking Crabbe's tongue." She shuddered softly.

Pansy paused in the doorway. Wait? Did she hear that correctly? "Crabbe and Goyle are back?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not Goyle. His father sent him to Durmstrange after he was caught by the auror's." He stood, stretching his tall, dark body and sighing. "But Crabbe's back. Just as thick and grumpy as usual."

"Joy." Pansy muttered.

Fallon sighed. "Come on, Pans. This topic is boring me."

"Right."

With that, the two girls set out too find the trolley. After each compartment they passed, Pansy could see the lack of students. There were not nearly as many students than before. Most of which looked like older students, many grim faced and disappointed looking. Pansy felt a small wave of sympathy for the first years that had arrived. What if it this was their last of their day's to live? Pansy had never felt so strange, but just looking at them caused her insides to curl with guilt.

"AH HAH! Found_--- Potter_."

Pansy stopped, blinking softly, watching as Fallon bumped into the tall, raven-haired boy. His glass toppling down the bridge of his nose slightly. He was quick to push them up, his eyes scanning over Pansy quickly and then Fallon.

"Kirby, Parkinson." He mumbled, no real tone to his voice.

Pansy felt her heart begin to pound like a racehorse in her chest. How dare he even show up. After what happened. After everything that they had been through and he has to show up. It was sickening. It was his fault that Draco couldn't complete his last year of school. It was his fault that Pansy would never be able to be renamed a Malfoy. It was his fault that Draco was locked up in some old, dirty, grimy cave with Snape and the rest of the death eaters. Everything was his fault.

"Get out of the way, Potter." Pansy hissed, venomously.

Harry gave her a startled look. Just as his lips opened to speak, Pansy interrupted him, pushing him aside. "I said- _move. It._ You can save your heroic pity talk for someone who cares." She blinked back tears daring to erupt from her eyes, and pushed him further, Fallon just staring at them with disbelief. "Your not welcome."

"Parkinson, wait—"

Fallon reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Leave her be. You took everything from her already. Don't make this any worse." She hissed, her fingers tightening around his arm till she was sure it would bruise.

By the time Fallon turned around, Pansy was already locked in the train's loo. Her eyes saddened as she stood near the door, listening to the soft sobs emitting from the small space. She had no clue that this was going to worse off for Pansy than before.

Fallon had spent all summer with Pansy, trying to comfort her. Pansy had gone threw the denial stage, really. She wouldn't admit that Draco was really gone, merely kept telling herself he would come back to school, he was probably in France or Greece. Fallon knew the truth, everyone around them did. Draco wasn't coming back, not unless by some miracle he was proven innocent to the act's of the attack on Hogwarts. All summer she watched Pansy write him letter after letter, only to have them come right back to her the next day. She watched her, as she sat on the duvet on Pansy's bed, chewing her thumb nail, as Pansy would stare into the sky, hoping for some sign. Her brother Cal, had taken to informing Fallon of Pansy's action's. No body aside from the few Slytherin's, their families, and the Order knew that Draco was suppose to kill Dumbledore. The truth was still lingering. Pansy wouldn't believe that Draco had done it. That's why Snape left. Snape had to take care of it. Draco had told her about Snape's and his mother's vowel. And Pansy knew before everyone else that Draco hadn't finished the task. So now he was running away from the Order for helping the death eaters get in, from the Dark Lord for not finishing his task, and from himself. It was all a huge circle really.

Fallon stared at the door blankly, her pale eyes softening with every whimper. She had brought her hand up to the door, leaning her head against the metal and sighing. It wasn't till she saw a familiar bushy and ginger haired girls walking up to her. Both of them giving each other a curious look.

"Is something wrong here? Is some one ill? I'm a Head Girl," Hermione Granger boasted. "Should I find someone? I believe the new Defense-"

"Will shut up, Granger." Fallon hissed threw her gritted teeth.

Hermione and Ginny both looked dumbfounded.

Fallon straightened up, brushing down the front of her blue sweater. "Is it not enough that you already took everything from her? Can you not leave her be? Because of you-"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione interrupted, her cheeks tinged pink. She had no clue what this girl was on about. And from the looks of it, neither did Ginny.

Fallon growled. "Do use all a favor. Keep away from us. We _don't_ need your sympathy." Fallon stepped closer so she was only a few inches apart form the bushy-haired girl. She was nearly a whole foot taller than her when she was standing up straight. "Keep your _filthy_, mudblood, and the rest of your blood traitors away."

"Shut up, you foul beast."

Fallon's eyes turned to the red head, her eyes grazing over her slender form. "Your words have wounded me, Weasley. I didn't know that you had such great comebacks." She snarled. "Who taught? Potter?"

"What's going on, Fallon?" Pansy shot, pulling the door to the loo open. Her turquoise eyes widened as she met the familiar girls. "What do you want, Ganger?"

"Pansy-"

"Save it." Pansy hissed, wiping her face quickly, ridding herself of the stained tears. "Come on, Fallon. We have better things to do than waste or time with this trash." She was not going to waste another breath of air of on the,. She was sick of fighting. Sick of everyone.

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Parkinson, you are a Head Girl. You should be setting an example!" Hermione stated, matter-of-factly.

Pansy took one look around and snorted. "For who? There doesn't seem to be much of an audi-"

"Hermione, Ginny! There you are. I thought you two got lost--- What is _she_ doing here?" Ron Weasley spat, his green eyes sweeping over Pansy with a scowl.

Ginny, who had been clutching her wand around her fingers by her side, dropped it into the pocket of her muggle pants. "Hermione heard crying, so we came to check up on whoever. It was _only_ Parkinson, though."

"Oh." Ron muttered, his eyes lowering. He didn't need to ask why, he had heard enough over the summer. "Come on, Hermione. Harry has something- er, important to talk to us about. He says it's _urgent_." He shoved his hands into his pockets, his green eyes sweeping up, searching Pansy thoughtfully with a frown. "We should leave them alone."

Pansy was so shocked that Weasley wasn't already calling her pug-nose Pansy, that she could feel her jaw hanging down. That was a first. Since when was he nice? And since when did he blush? She shook her head, straightening up, and watching as Ron took Hermione hand, dragging her along, and Ginny tailing behind grumbling. Pansy gave a sad sigh and stepped out of the loo completely, shutting the door behind her completely. She could just imagine Draco dragging her along by her hand like that… And everyone else muttering about their PDA as he pushed her against the wall, his lips trailing hot kisses along her neck, while he whispered into her ear softly, their hands entwining by her side—

"Pansy? Are you listening?" Pansy blinked from her daydream as Fallon jabbed her in the arm. "Oh thank gods. I thought you were getting sick or something."

"No, no. Just thinking," _About ravishing Draco Malfoy, my childhood best friend, right in this very spot_, "that's all."

"Right." Fallon stated, nonchalantly. "As I was saying, we should get back, where almost there."

Pansy nodded. She didn't want to leave that spot, not yet at least… But she followed Fallon back to the compartment, none-the-less, and was shocked when they entered too see the Golden Trio and Blaise all in a deep discussion. They all stopped talking and jumped up from their seats when they saw the ebony haired girl entered. Harry looking away from her: not daring to catch her eye. And Ginny who had her hand resting on Blaise's thigh affectionately.

Pansy blinked. "What's going on here? Blaise, why is The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die and the rest of these bent's all in here?" She barked.

Hermione was the first to speak up. Her cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh. We—We were just... Talking about duties. We forgot to meet up earlier."

"And you failed to inform me of this, _meeting_?" Pansy's brows rose threatening.

"Well, we wanted to leave you alone. To you know, clean up." She muttered, looking away.

Pansy could see clearly threw her lie, but ignored it. "Duties? What is Potter and Blaise doing here then? They aren't prefects."

"Oh. Um, well, Harry is Gryffindor Head Boy. And Blaise is the Slytherin. He's taking over for Draco-"

"Don't you dare say is name, you mudblood." Pansy snarled. Fallon, behind her was catching Pansy's wrist to keep her from doing anything rash. "Get out. All of you. This is the Slytherin Compartment. I need to change."

With out any more words, the four were pushing out of the compartment, not even looking at anyone. Blaise merely stared at Pansy, watching as she pulled a cardigan off and replaced it with her jumper, her robe following. Fallon was busy pulling on her shoes to even notice as Millicent, Crabbe, and Bridgett all entered the compartment, already dressed.

"I suppose you think I'm daft enough to believe that, don't you _Zabini_?" Pansy hissed softly leaning down in front of him so no one else would hear. Not that they were listening. Everyone was too busy gossiping and catching up. Pansy allowed his name to roll off her tongue like fire whiskey. She had always been one to resort to the last name technique when she was pissed.

"_Pansy_-"

"No, Zabini. Don't Pansy me. I want to know what's fucking going on here. What the hell did they want?" She growled. Pushing him back as he rose to calm her down.

Blaise sighed. "I can't Pansy. Believe me, I want to. But I can't." replied, Blaise. "Pansy, please, just trust me. You have too."

Pansy huffed. "Fine."

* * *

**A/N #2:** Erm. My excuse is I wrote this part at three AM when I couldn't sleep. Not very good, but I hope you still like it.

--Isabella


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N #1: **Wow. Thank you everyone for your kind words! They really helped me! Sorry for the delays in all my stories; A lot of things going on as you can imagine. Luckily we only have a couple more weeks of school left here, and then I'm back to writing full time! Anyways, back to the story--- This chapter starts getting us where we want to be, I think. I received many emails asking where this was going, so I thought I would just give the same answer to everyone: Somewhere many Canon!Slytherin writer's fear to go.

**Warnings**: Can be dark and angst at times. Rater "R" for language and sexual situations. Don't worry, it's not worse than your everyday movie though.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Harry Potter. It's all Rowling's.

**The Flower and Dragon**

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_Chapter 3_

_Part 1_

The sorting was so long and boring, Pansy was sure she had dozed off at least a dozen times. There wasn't nearly as many first year's, only about half as many, and McGonagall had taken over the Head Mistress position. Each student was shaking like mad as they went up to the stool. It made Pansy reflect over her own sorting.

She was sure that she was going to get placed in Hufflepuff. Draco had always teased her about it, saying that she would never be a Slytherin. She was too weak and nowhere near smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, like her mother, or a Slytherin, like her father. The whole way too on the train that day, she could barely speak, and when she did it were very simple words, she was so nervous.

As soon as she sat down, the hat began to mutter, "Hmm… A great mind, you have Miss Parkinson. Very intelligent," _Not according to Draco._ "And so ambitious I might add… I see you going far in life, no doubt. Your father was a great potion maker," _Maybe that's why he's a healer?_ "And witty, like your mother." _Oh great_. "Hmm… _SLYTHERIN_!"

Draco nearly chocked when she sat down beside him, wearing the biggest smirk she could muster. "He didn't even _consider_ Hufflepuff, Draco. Your wrong." She had too wear the biggest smirk, no it was a grin. She had showed him up. She shook her head back, brushing the black hair over her shoulder. Draco grinned and rolled his eyes, watching as soon as Harry-Fucking-Potter went up.

"He'd never make a good Slytherin." Snapped, Draco, watching the young boy race down to the Gryffindor table.

Pansy nodded in agreement. "Good. I don't think I'd like him anyways." She buffed.

"Look at his hair," Draco waved his hand in the air, making him look like a small boy having a temper tantrum, "Father would never allow me to walk around looking so inept."

To that, Pansy looked over the boy, his blonde hair was swept back from his face, he looked handsome for a boy, yet still had the look of a vicar. She nodded in agreement. "That's why he could never be a Slytherin, Draco. He isn't primped and proper."

"It's not about being primp and proper, Pansy."

"Oh? Then what is it about?" She asked, her lips curling into one of those smirk that make everyone shudder.

Draco frowned. "It's about me."

They both chuckled and smirked.

She had always remembered that day as the day she and Draco had really started becoming friends. Not that they weren't before, but that day he had looked at her like he had never before. She was no longer the girl his mother was in awe over, and the girl his father praised.

Pansy gave a faint yawn, her eyes blinking several times as the last name was called.

"Zatamophus, Gilbert."

She watched as a young boy, his blonde hair splattered with light brown, a his mustered eyes sweeping over the student's as he made his way up to the stool. He was so short that Pansy was sure he would only come up too her waist.

Several minutes passed before the hat finally announced, "SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin's all cheered. Out of the whole new lot of students, only twelve had been sorted into Slytherin, all boys but one. Poor lass. Pansy felt sorry for the girl who was sitting no far down, chewing on her lips softly. She looked a lot like Tracey Davis; blonde hair, green eyes, and a rather square face. Where was Tracey this year? She wasn't on the train?

Pansy blinked. "Daphne? Tracey? Where are they?" She asked stunned.

"Both attending that new school in Greece." Fallon replied. Pansy's lips formed into a small "o" shape. "Their parents didn't see Hogwarts fit for them. I heard Daphne was pissed."

"Well who wouldn't." Bridgett interjected. "I hear that they have to wear like, these horrible dresses and then live inside tombs."

"That's Egypt, idiot." Blaise muttered, still looking haughtily.

Pansy and Fallon both rolled their eyes, just as McGonagall rose.

"Welcome back, everyone old and welcome to Hogwarts all those of you new. As many of you know, our late headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, as passed away. Due to this unfortunate turn of events, I will be taking over as the headmistress. Along side, I would like to announce or new Potions Mistress; Professor Tonks our new Defense Against the Dark Art's professor, Professor Lupin will be returning."

Pansy scowled looking over at the dishwater blonde women and Lupin. What joy this was going to be. She could hardly wait for this year to be over.

"I would also like to introduce our new Head boy's and Girls; Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, from Gryffindor, and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin." Pansy felt her cheeks pinken as the Slytherin's roared with applause for her and Blaise. "And now, indulge yourself. Classes start tomorrow, 9AM."

With a soft sigh, Pansy watched as the tables filled with food. The usual amongst a few new dishes, that Pansy wasn't sure if it was a dessert pie or a meat pie. She stared at the food blankly. Her stomach felt full and stuffed already.

"Pansy, eat." Blaise ordered, shoving a chicken wing in his mouth.

She grimaced and sighed. "I'm not hungry."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Eat. Now." He shoveled a small amount of pudding to her plate. "I'm not going to watch you starve yourself."

"I said I wasn't hungry. And if I choose to starve myself, that's my problem. Not yours. So stay out." Spat Pansy, pushing the plate away.

"Parkinson, if you don't eat that, I'll hex it in you. Draco wouldn't want to see you like this. Your skin and bones. Eat."

He was right, and Pansy knew it. She bite her lip to keep it from trembling. "Fine." She muttered, spooning a small amount of the pudding and swallowing it without even taking the time to divulge the taste. "It taste like shit." She muttered, licking the spoon clean. Her stomach jolted slightly. It was making her sick.

"Yes, it does. Because you're being an insufferable bitch. Don't you know what your eating?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pudding you bloody bent. I'm not that thick."

"It's not just _pudding_, Pansy." He added, smirking. "It's that new type. The taste is supposed to match your mood." He grinned.

"Who in the world told you that load of ludicrous?"

"Hermio--- _Granger_." He quickly covered himself up. "She--- Er, told me in the library about it once."

That was the last straw. "Zabini, if you don't start talking the fuck up, I'm going to curse your balls off." She snarled, her eyes narrowed pointedly. "Something's going on, and I want to know."

"Not now." He hissed, cocking his head to the side. "I can't."

They were both staring at each other with narrowed eyes. Pansy looked at him vinegary, thrashing her spoon back to the plate, her green eyes widening like saucers.

"You know where he is," whispered Pansy, her lips barely moving. "Where is he, Blaise?"

His gaze softened slightly. "Pansy…"

It was like a war all in it's self, and Pansy was losing. She was losing all hope for him. Why couldn't she just forget about him. Why couldn't Draco just disappear from her mind like he had from her life? He was haunting her every thought and every breath. She was dieing to touch him, to kiss him once again. Why did she run? If she wouldn't have left him, out of fear and anger, would he have finished the task? It was her fault.

_Oh Draco… This is my fault I can't be with you. If I had only stayed with you. _Pansy could feel tears waling up as she stared vulnerably at her half full plate. No longer did she really care what everyone thought if they saw her like this. She had a reason, a right to sulk. _You have to get over him Pansy. Just forget about him. _

No.

Time had passed so fast, she was too busy mercifully trying her hardest not to show her emotions like her mother had taught her, to notice that students were starting to depart. She had missed McGonagall's speech about the Auror's and Ministry official's standing guard around Hogwarts. The new rules they had established for their safety. She had missed the light chorus of the Sorting hat. She missed Blaise walk right past her and give Ginny Weasley a small hug and Hermione Granger striking up a conversation about the meal. She had missed a whole fifteen minutes of her life, thinking of him.

There was a tug on her robe sleeve and Pansy was pulled from her thick vale of thoughts. Her green eyes sweeping up to meet the soft honey colored orbs and fiery red hair. She wanted to pull away and push him down. She wanted to hold her wand to his neck and murmur those two words she swore she'd never speak. But she was too weak.

"Pansy?" asked Ron, his voice soft like the wind blowing outside. "Are you okay?"

Pansy tugged her sleeve away from Ron. "I'm perfectly fine, Weasley."

"You look sick."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

""Well I'm not. So you can just—_I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, Weasley. Thanks_." Pansy snapped as Ron moved his arm around her to help her stand. Her head felt heavy and hot. "Don't touch me." She stumbled slightly to stand up, but gained her posture after a few moments.

Ron backed away, his eyes not moving from her face, but resting just below her eyes. "Bloody hell. Do you always have to be such a-"

"_Ronald_," Screeched Hermione, swooping down on them like a owl on the hunt for its pray, "your suppose to be showing the first years too their dormitories! Not harassing her."

"I wasn't harassing her!" defended Ron. "I was trying to help her, but _she_ was being a total cow!"

Like a bat boggy hex, Pansy had launched herself at Ron. She had made sure that when she pushed him back it was hard enough to cause a bruise or two. How dare him! After everything they had done and put her through! And then he goes and starts accosting her!

"PANSY! NO---"

Then it all stopped. Everything was black. There was nothing. Not even the slightest sound of someone breathing or even the dim glow of some ones wand. It was like she was floating in one of those weird dreams. Pain had seared her body, as if someone had taken a rock and hit her over the head with it, and the pain was trickling down her spin. She tried to move her fingers, tried to move her toes. Nothing. She was dead. Every piece of life was gone.

_Move._

_Move Pansy. Why can't I move? _

Move. She told herself once again. And then again and again. Until she realized it wasn't her saying it was someone else.

"Move." And then she felt something wet against her forehead. "Pansy, please."

"Is she awake?" Came the voice of a female.

And then there was another light feathery touch to her forehead. "Afraid not. It might take her a while to waken." Said another female voice, which Pansy realized at once to belong to the school nurse.

"Pansy," warm water trickled down her face, "wake up."

"It's no use dear. Her powers are weakened---"

Pansy groaned her head was throbbing even harder than it had before. "Wh-what happened?"

Pansy opened her eyes to see Madam Pompfrey pouring a pale green liquid on a towel and then dab it to Pansy's forehead. It almost instantly soothed her aching pain. Bridgett was sitting by her side, her hand was grasping her arm so tight that Pansy was almost positive that was the reason she had lost her feeling. Pansy could barely make out the outline of Hermione Granger lingering behind the small crowd of professor's and the few students.

"Omigod! You like, passed out…" Bridgett pointed out, wrinkling her nose, "Don't you remember?"

"No." Pansy muttered. The last thing she remembered was Ron calling her a cow. "What---"

"Shush, Miss Parkinson. You need to rest. Since you're obviously okay, just tired and weak, I'll allow you to stay in your dormitory. Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger will help you to it," Madam Pompfrey squawked, using her wand to clean everything up and rise from the floor, "Mr. Zabini, please inform Miss Parkinson of what happened. If there are any more problems, Miss Parkinson," She raised a gray brow threateningly, "lay down. I will exempt you from lesson's if rest is needed."

Blaise, who had been sitting next to her leaned down and wrapped his arm around Pansy's shoulder, heaving her up with a gentle but strong force. Hermione stayed in front of the two, her head girl badge glimmering from the torches as she lead them to their dormitory.

"Where _are_ we going?" Pansy asked, not really caring that she had to follow Hermione Granger; all she wanted was to go to sleep. "The dungeons are the other way."

Hermione looked around at Pansy, her brown eyes were darting around as she said, "To the Head's Dormitory. Since the Ministry thought that there should be four Head's instead of the usual two, they needed a bigger dormitory. Surely you didn't think we would be staying with the Slytherin's?" inquired Hermione, her robes gave a small swishing sound as she took a sharp right turn and started up the set of stairs, "The dormitory is near the astronomy tower. Blaise and Harry are staying in the downstairs dormitory and you and I are upstairs."

"You mean--- I have to share a room with, _you_?" Pansy choked, her body stiffening.

Blaise chuckled. "This _is_ going to be interesting."

"Well, there's no need to sound so uptight about," sniffed Hermione, pulling her wand out and waving it over the portrait of a Unicorn herd, "I didn't ask for it, Parkinson."

Hermione, with the most vinegar scowl, glared at Pansy. Even if Hermione Granger had been a pureblood, Pansy Parkinson doesn't think she'd still be able to stand her! It's not the blood, it was her personality; She was always acting like she was _better_ than Pansy! Pansy had tormented Hermione since the day Granger started waving her hand in the air during potions. Pansy was actually very talented in potions, she had managed to perform a few rather complicated potions, and got an O in it. But Pansy won't have to get a job, her part after school is to marry a pureblood, give birth to his heir, raise the children and teach them basic's before attending Hogwarts or any other magical school, and be a trophy wife, who has tea with other rich women and plans balls on countless occasions. Clearly, potions wasn't need as bad as Charms, transfiguration, and all her other classes that she took, she had no room afterwards, so she didn't potions. Draco had taught her outside of class.

Like during their sixth year, Pansy wanted to learn how to brew a dark potion that would allow you to talk the dead for a period of time. Pansy had used all her ingredients from the year before, and then stole a few from Snape's personal stash, Draco loaned her a few ingredients that not even Snape had. He was a good teacher really; he knew what he was talking about. The rumors that the only reason he was in the class was because his father paid Snape for high grades, was total bogus. It was like the Quidditch, Draco _was_ very talented on a broomstick, just not as good as _Potter_. His father bought the team the Nimbus's _after_ he made the team.

"This is our common room," said Hermione, leading through the portrait after performing a special charm and giving it a new password, "Pansy and I will be staying just threw that hall. Blaise, you and Ron are over in the west. I believe Harry is already there."

Pansy looked around the Head's common room. It was smaller than the Slytherin common room, but much nicer. Instead of the usual green and black decorations, it was decorated in all the house colors. They had a small fireplace with the Hogwarts crest boar into it; two black couches around it, and several chairs, tables, shelves filled with books, and hidden in the far window alcove, Pansy could see that they had quick access to the astronomy tower. It reminded Pansy much of her father's study.

Blaise yawned. "Great. Well, Hermione, I think you should go to bed. Pansy and I have a lot to talk about…" He ruffled his dark hair and then rubbed his eyes.

Pansy had barely registered that he had sat her on a couch, and was cuddling close to her. She was still staring around the room at the many portraits when Hermione nodded her head and bid them goodnight. Pansy merely rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This has been one of hell of a night," muttered Pansy, dropping her face into her hands, "are you going to tell me everything, now?"

Blaise nodded and said, "Well, almost everything. I can't tell everything, Pansy. Draco has forbidden me too, but I will brief you on certain things that he would like you to know…"

The bubbling excitement in her stomach caused Pansy to blush. She was finally going to know if he was safe. Everything would get better. Blaise would tell her that Draco ran away and was hiding in France or America and then she would go after him. If only that would happen… Everything would just get better and Pansy would no longer fill this emptiness inside, which she had never felt. It was driving her crazy. Pushing her to the point she had never been pushed.

Before he left, everything was just starting to come together. Well, almost. It wasn't like Draco had really paid much attention to her over their sixth year. Everything just started to slow down. He was always busy and always away. No longer did he come to the common room right after dinner to study with Pansy. He never went on Hogsmeade trips, especially after the one were Katy Bell ended up seriously injured. Harry Fucking Potter had gone off and told the professor's it was Draco who had tried to kill her. Pansy knew it wasn't Draco, because that was the trip she had Draco had spent the whole time in a small shop further down that had excellent sandwiches and tea.

Then everything started to fall apart.

"Start from the beginning." Pansy demanded, shifting away from the grip Blaise had on her shoulder. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't want to even be around anyone right now. Not when she was stuck in this school, while Draco was out fighting to survive and losing his schooling. It wasn't fair. "Start from sixth year."

Blaise gave Pansy a pitted look and groaned. She was more difficult than he had ever remembered. But then again, that was before everything changed. "I can't Pansy. There are certain things I can't disclose, especially with the ministry so close to us," Blaise muttered, and then stood up, "Pansy do you see those portraits? Each one of those can hear what we talk about, each one can report at any time to the ministry. One wrong word and it could be your life. I'm not risking you or I any danger. I have a job and I'll be damned if I screw it up." Blaise hissed, his old attitude was starting blend with him.

"You know where he is, don't you?" barked Pansy, chewing her lip.

"Yes," said Blaise, with a softer tone than before, "I know exactly where he is, Pansy."

By this point, Pansy was clutching to the couch till her knuckles were pearly white, her teeth gritted as she spoke, "Tell me."

"I can't." Sighed Blaise. His skin around his cheeks tinged pink.

How could he tell her everything that happened? How could he really even begin to describe everything? The things he had seen, felt, and heard. There was no way he could even begin, nor would he. Blaise Zabini, the son of a rich pureblood witch who had married eight times since this summer, and so far not one of her husbands had lived to see their six-month anniversary (He was _her_ mistake.), once known for his bitterness, had officially gone soft.

Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"Last year, Draco had been given a task by the Dark Lord himself---"

Pansy interrupted him barking about how she had already known that much, but Blaise shot his hand to her lips to quiet her. "If you want to know what happened, you can't speak." She gave him a huffy look, her cheeks slightly sinking into her face deeper and her brows weaving. "As I was saying--- After Draco's father was taken, The Dark Lord wanted Draco to take over. He wanted Draco to pay for his father's faults. He knew that Draco wasn't strong enough, nor capable of even completing the task, so he thought. But Draco was smarter than meet's the eye," chuckled Blaise, rising from the couch and pacing the ground, "He started giving him small task; Stealing dark items, performing hex's on innocent muggles- then it started to get worse, and darker…"

"The Dark Lord was getting tired of Draco failing, so he came up with the perfect plan. Draco would kill Dumbledore. It was perfect. No one could kill him, not even the Dark Lord himself."

"_But he didn't!_" Pansy protested, looking distraught. "Draco didn't kill him! We all know he didn't! It was _Snape_!"

Blaise sighed. "I know that. You know that. But who else would? Look--- before Draco even started developing his plan, his mother had found a loophole. She and Snape made a Wizard's Oath that if Draco couldn't complete the task, Snape would," said Blaise, pacing back and forth the hearth, "Draco found out soon after when Mrs. Malfoy let it slip out. Draco didn't want to let everyone down--- We all know Draco is egoistical and ambitious, all Slytherin's are--- and he wasn't going to allow his family to become dishonored, or harmed."

They both sat in silence for a moment, carefully watching each other. Pansy's breathing slightly shallow. She had heard this all before, from Draco himself, but she hadn't taken everything accounted for then. Now, it was all starting to add up. She had closed her eyes from a brief moment, allowing herself to calm down before she nodded to Blaise to continue.

"Go."

Blaise sighed. "After the train ride to school, Draco had decided what he needed. You already know about the cabinet?" He asked, his dark eyes glittering slightly. Pansy nodded. "He had worked on it all year almost, and Snape wanted to help---"

"Snape was double crossing." Came a male's voice from a door.

Both turned to see who the intruder had been. Standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing the faintest smirk, his robes bellowing beneath him, and his mysterious eyes sweeping Pansy over as he leaned against the door post was the one boy Pansy had least expected too see. She slightly choked on her own breath just watching him move forward. His long strides were graceful and fluid, and it only took him a few second's too reach the pair.

Blaise chewed on his lower lip nervously.

* * *

**A/N #2:** Ooh… man. Talk about evil? I had to stop it before everyone got bored. I don't want to bore you with so much "small talk". Cliffies work so marvelous, don't you think? A prize goes too whom ever guess who the boy is, right! –Winks-

Thank you, **Slytheringurl650**, **Sugarbabe1**, _fieryred_, **Forbiddentreasures**, **Roanne**, **Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands**, **ubsessedwithHP**, _Dransyluver_, _kissy.kiss.Draco_, _Fira_, and those of you who emailed, for your reviews and for taking a minute and telling me what you think. –Snugs- Review's are oh-so-welcome!

_--Isabella_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Wow, thank you everyone for the positive feedback! Karma goes to Lisa-Marie (**Tomsbabe136**) for helping me get back to writing this. Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter is worth it. Small not, there are several little scene's going back in memory, I'm sure you'll understand.

**Disclaimer**: All Rowling's, well, with the exception of a few characters, and the main plot.

**Warning:** This chapter has violence, strong language, and sexual tension. Please read with caution.

* * *

**The Flower and Dragon**

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_Chapter 4_

It was several moments of silence before anyone spoke, and it was Pansy too;

"_Potter_?" She half whispered, half choked.

There was no way she had ever expected to see Harry Potter, with all his heroic glory, standing in like that. His green eyes had a glint, one that Pansy couldn't even read. She hated that smirk he was wearing, she would have loved nothing but to rip it off his face and feed it to the Giant Squad. She hated every aspect about him; his hair, his face, his Quidditched toned body, his laugh, and most of all she **hated** his scar.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Pansy, moving forward to keep the space between the three tighter. "Double crossing?"

"Harry…" Blaise muttered, giving him a half frown as he spoke, "don't, not yet."

"Don't what?"

"She'll find out eventually, Blaise. It might as well be know."

Pansy was already lost, and they had yet to tell her anything she hadn't already knew. God, boys were unreal. Why couldn't they just spit it out already? What was it about them beating around the bush? She huffed.

"She's not ready, Harry. She still needs more time." Protested Blaise. "He doesn't want her to know. Not yet."

"There's been enough time wasted, and I'm sick of watching her mop around," Said Harry, narrowing his eyes at her to get his point across. "First thing, first, Parkinson you and I need to work out a deal."

"Like hell we do," snapped Pansy. "You can save your heroic acts for sweet Godric. No way on Salazar's life would I make a deal with you, Potter."

"Listen Parkinson, if you really want to know what's going on, and where Malfoy is, you'll do yourself a favor and for once, forget this stupid pride of yours. It's doing you no good anymore. Nobody cares about who your father is or what blood you are anymore. It's this stupid pride that got you Slytherin's in this to begin with. Now, listen."

Pansy blinked at Harry, unable to say anything as her mouth fell open and then closed, with so little as a hitch of breath. This wasn't the same boy she had seen on the train today. He was frail, and worried, but now he so powerful she was almost frightened. It was like a completely different person.

"Fine," said Pansy, softly.

Harry had a small grin twitching at the side of his lips. She so bad wanted to bite it off. "Good. Now, first, if we are going to be sharing this common room, you and I need be able address each other properly. I'm Harry, not Potter. Hermione is Hermione, not Granger." Harry went on to say, "You will be Pansy, not Parkinson to us."

"I can deal with that." Pansy sniffled in the air. God she really was getting into something.

"And I'm Blaise. But you should know that," Added Blaise, grinning widely at them both. "Well, aren't you two cheerful," said Blaise, when neither of them smiled are laughed at him. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

Harry gave him a thespian look and then another at Pansy before saying, "You should sit down as well Pansy."

"But---,"

"Just sit," interjected Harry, harshly. She didn't do it nicely though. It was more a death glare and then she threw herself down into the cushions, folding her arms over her chest, and scowled. "Now then, Snape…" Harry muttered, his fingers toying with his chin. "Double crossing."

"Merlin Potter, can't you just spit it out?" Shrieked Pansy. She was getting sick of the same little circle he was making.

"Calm down. I'm trying to think."

Pansy huffed. "Well, then stop thinking and just tell me." She ordered.

"You don't want me to come right out and say it, Pansy. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," said Pansy, giving Harry a small smirk.

"Okay," replied Harry, still toying with his sharply cut jaw. "After the death, Snape took Draco back with him after making a deal on both sides. And ever since have been hiding out under false pretenses."

"Is that all?" Asked Pansy, blinking. "That's **all** you had? You got me worked up, for that? Merlin, Potter. I had figured all this out by now---,"

"Well, then apparently not."

Pansy snorted. "What do you mean apparently not? I knew this from the beginning. Draco was suppose to kill that filthy--- Dumbledore, but Snape beat him to it, because Snape wanted to be the Dark Lords best man. Not some sixteen year old. He killed him they ran away. Now their hiding out. I've known this almost longer than you." She uncrossed her legs and slouched back into the sofa, sighing.

"You think that's what happened?" Asked Harry, stunned.

Blaise sighed, "Really, Harry I don't think we should…"

"No Blaise, it's time she knows the truth." Harry hissed threw gritted teeth. "You don't listen do you, Pansy? Draco didn't kill Dumbledore because Snape got there first, he did it because Draco was too weak and scared. He chickened out. He couldn't kill him. I watched him, Pansy. I watched as he told Dumbledore what was going on. I watched him **cry**. Dumbledore offered to protect him, Pansy. Offered to protect him, his family, and anyone else he wanted."

Pansy breathed, in and out before she opened her mouth, "Liar."

"You wished. It's that bloody ego and pride of yours. That's what it comes down too. Your _pathetic_." Retorted Harry, venomously.

A dull scowl mustered its way to the young witches lips, she knew that Harry was right, but wasn't about let him win. It was her pride that got in the way. But how couldn't? She had been raised to never show her true emotions, to never actually allow herself to succumb to wallowing level.

"Your one to talk, _Harry_," replied Pansy, coldly.

Harry casted her a inquiring look, his thick rimmed glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up with his finger, and frowned.

"What does that mean? I'm one to talk?" Mocked Harry, narrowing his eyes at the raven hared girl. She wasn't like other's girls, she knew how to fight back.

"You talk of being pathetic, yet here you sit, reprimanding me for actually caring about someone. You and Weaslett? What happened? Where you not getting enough?" Asked Pansy, acidly, and then throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Blaise stared at them both. His jaw locked tightly, dark eyes darting between the two. He knew that telling Pansy the truth wasn't going to be easy, but that had at least thought she'd be able to handle some of the truth. He gave a small sigh, shaking his head as the two bickered.

"This isn't about Ginny and I," spat Harry. "This is about Draco."

"Is it? Because I thought we already got passed that subject, and moved on to how pathetic _I_ am." Snapped Pansy. She wasn't going to let him win, not yet.

"You don't give up, do you?" asked Harry, giving Pansy a strange smirk.

An enticing grin slipped the young witches lips as she spoke, "Of course. Parkinson pride," retorted Pansy. "Now, stop this cute game and get back to Draco." She snapped, composing herself to normal.

"I've told you the story, Pansy. Now think about it." Warned Harry, knuckles tightening by his side as he looked at with his bottle-green eyes pointed at her sharply. "Draco couldn't perform his task, because of his mother and Snape. You see, when Draco went to finish off Dumbledore, Pansy, he knew he wouldn't be able to. They offered him everything he wanted, but there was one problem: Dumbledore still wasn't dead."

Pansy sighed. "This isn't making sense, Potter---,"

"Harry," reminded Harry, scathingly. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Blaise, who had been strangely quite suddenly perked up. "Well then, Pansy I think you should go to bed!" He exclaimed in a rather dry, but relived tone.

Both Harry and Pansy looked up at him. They both wore the same, vivid expression on their faces; Lips pressing into tight lines, brows weaved, and eyes narrowed.

_Salazar_, Blaise cursed to himself, _this is really getting out of hand_. He wanted to tell Pansy everything he knew, where Draco was, where he had been, what had happened, why, he did, but knew that there were details left for Draco to fill in, if and when he ever returned to his best friends. But it was Pansy who needed him the most. Pansy had been there for Draco all along, helping him, even when Draco hadn't allowed her in on his secret, yet still she followed him. There were certain pieces of a puzzle that Blaise would never be able to fill.

Blaise sighed, loosening the Slytherin tie around his neck and plucking a small emerald-stud pen form the tongue of his tie as he said, "Well, Harry, I don't think this is going to end here. We might as well get comfortable."

"Yes, I suppose so…" Muttered Harry in a causal voice, glancing at Pansy. He swiftly discarded his tie as well and then began to unbutton the first few button's of his dress shirt and cuffs. "You might want to take that off as well."

Pansy glanced down at her own tie and sighed, "I suppose so. If you'll excuse me for a moment," said Pansy, rising from her seat in the sofa.

"Where you going?" asked Blaise, "You don't need a mirror to take your tie off."

Pansy's dark orbs rolled as she spoke, "No, your quite right I don't, Blaise. But unlike you, I have to wear these heels all day and stockings. It's rather hot, and I would like to change into something a little more breathable."

She bide them a small node of the head before trailing down the stone hallway. She was surprised when she found there were was more than one door. She opened the first one to find a rather feminine looking bathroom, in the corner she could see her own toiletry resting on a small shelf. The next two doors lead to smaller rooms, one seemed to be a study, and the other was completely empty.

When she reached the last door, Pansy could hear a faint sigh escaped the crevice beneath the door and then a voice. She couldn't quite make it out, but she knew she had heard it before. She pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear a bit more.

"…Oh Ronald, don't be ridiculous! Look, Draco's not going to just show up here unannounced. He knows that it would be too much risk. Besides Professor Snape will stop him."

Footsteps.

"Really, what's the use of him Hermione, all he does to sulk anyway."

Pansy blinked and stepped away from the door. _So they all know where he is? Merlin, this is a conspiracy! Why can't they just flat out tell me without all the riff-raff in between?_ Pansy shook her head. She **had** to get to the bottom of this. She needed to play her card right.

As loud as she could, Pansy gave a dark rap along the mahogany-door. The voices both gave a small gasp. Pansy stared at the door for a second, blinking as she reviewed her plan in her head. Her fingers trailed the impressions as she waited for Hermione to pull the door open with a red face and Ron sighing behind her.

"Pansy," Began Hermione, moving away and shooting Ron a rather conspicuous glare, "Ron was just leaving."

"I was?" Questioned Ron, looking Hermione with a small smirk. Hermione quirked a brow. "Oh yes, I was. Um, it's getting late. Good night Hermione… Parkinson."

"Ron." Dazed Pansy, in a dry tone.

Pansy stepped into her room as Ron stepped out, closing the door behind her. It wasn't a very large room, almost the same size as her own bedroom as home, though it was dressed in fine material's of cream-white and dark green. There were two beds, larger than their normal four-poster beds, an armor, and a few other pieces of oriental furniture. Hermione was busy at her bed, scribbling feriously on a piece of parchment and trying to ignore Pansy completely.

"A lovely night," drawled Pansy, moving to the opposite bed, her trunk placed at the end.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, lovely… Are you going to bed?"

"No," sighed Pansy. "Our little conversation was taking to long. These robes are hap hazardous." Said Pansy, rummaging threw the trunk and pulling out a large sack.

"What's that?"

"My robes."

"Is your trunk charmed?" Hermione blinked and studied the small trunk filled with almost twenty books, a broom, and several little parcel's. "That's not allowed you know."

"Is it?" Questioned Pansy, quirking a brow and pulling a pale pink gown from her bag. "I hardly doubt we'll have a problem, Hermione. My father charmed it, not I. No one will say anything."

"But you're a Head Girl. You should set examples, Pansy!" Hermione looked slightly ruffled. She slipped from the bed and moved to a window, opening it to allow a small breeze enter.

Pansy laughed bitterly. "As I already stated. No one will find out. _Will_ they?" Pansy looked at the girl with pointed eyes, lips curling into a smirk that she knew would intimidate the young girl. When Hermione didn't reply back, Pansy threw her a chocolate frog she found at the bottom of her charmed trunk and bounced on her bed. "Look, Hermione, let's get one thing straight. I don't like you. You don't like me. Don't expect me to giggle at you or your friends. I don't want to be stuck in here with you any more than you do, but while I am, keep your nose out of my life, and I'll keep mine out of your."

Pansy watched as Hermione soaked up her words, and blink repeatedly. She really was sight, Hermione was; Pansy hadn't really noticed how much different she looked form when she first met her. Sure, she still had the same busy brown hair and finely structured face, but she looked much more mature and feminine. Pansy sighed and pulled her jumper off, not even bothering with pulling her drapes around her bed close.

"You heard me didn't you?" Asked Hermione, softly sifting threw the pile of parchment on her desk.

Pansy nodded. "It was hard not to." Said Pansy with a small smirk on her face, unbuttoning the cuffs of her dress shirt and slipping it off. She quickly pulled off the rest of her school uniform, slipping the pale pink gown on while Hermione stared out the half perched window. "So, Gra--- Hermione, why's Ron staying in the Head's dormitory?"

"Oh," Started Hermione, blushing when she looked over at Pansy realizing that she was changing, "Um---,"

"There's no need to lose your voice, Hermione. It was a simple question." Pansy said as she finished dressing.

"He and Harry are working together…" Countered Hermione is a ruthless tone.

Pansy nodded her approval and went back to her own things, completely ignoring the brunette who was eyeing her suspiciously under her thick eyelashes. Pansy could almost sense her eyes on her. She quickly finished changing and putting some clothing away into the armor. One thing about Pansy many people didn't know, was her need for organization, okay she wasn't like Hermione, but she kept all her things in a special order, her shoes lined up perfectly, robes folded and pressed properly, her books placed on the shelf in alphabetical order, everything had a place, and Pansy liked to keep it that way.

Once she had finished, Pansy turned back to Hermione, ready to bid her goodnight as she left, when the Gryffindor stopped her saying, "Tell Harry I said to use the memory."

"What?" Questioned Pansy, hoarsely.

"Tell Harry to show you his memory." Pansy blinked at the girl. "Just do it," Hermione ordered in her usual bossy tone that much resembled McGonagall's. Pansy nodded and started for the door when once more Hermione stopped her, "Not everything is as it seemed, Pansy. Remember that."

"What ever, Hermione." Retorted Pansy, rolling her eyes and closing the door behind her. _She knows everything… Merlin I hate her. _

Pansy strolled back down the small hallway and stopped when she entered the common room once again. Blaise was lounging on the sofa, staring sternly at the fireplace, while Harry had an animated conversation with him. Both sets of eyes quickly snapped toward the witch as she entered. Blaise gave a faint whistle and winked cutely.

"Nice nightgown, Pans."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Zabini," Retorted Pansy, giving the caramel-skinned boy a small smirk and turning to Harry to say, "Right, let's get on with this. Your golden-girl suggest you show me a memory…"

"What?" Scoffed Harry blinking.

Just as Pansy went to open her mouth to speak, Hermione stepped into the room and beat her to the job, "Show her the memories of Dumbledore, Harry." She demanded in her usual bossy tone. "Well, just do it! It'll make this all go quicker and smoother, Harry. She's right, she has a right to know."

Pansy blinked at the Gryffindor, stunned at what to say. Hermione just nodded her head to her as Harry stood up, walking over to the small satchel on the ground and grabbing a quill. The three other's watched as he transfigured the quill into a large bowl and then plopped the cork off a bottle he pulled out of his satchel.

"Hermione, I think we should first---," Harry started, but this time Blaise cut him off saying, "No Harry. Hermione's right. She needs to know the truth."

"Thanks," Mumbled Pansy, looking slightly abashed and appalled at her house mates.

Harry sighed and sat down beside Pansy, settling the bowl full a wispy, silver substance, that neither seemed to be gas, not liquid. His quickly brushed the dark hair from his face and pushed his glasses up. "This is a pensive---,"

"I know what it is. Let's just get on with it." Pansy hissed, leaning over closer to the porcelain bowl and watching as a dark figure formed before her eyes. "This better be worth it, Potter."

"It is."

Pansy took a deep breath and then plunged herself forward. Her whole body felt lighter than normal, yet completely whole as she became another fragment of the memory. She landed with a thud against the stone flooring, she same as the rest of Hogwarts. When she rose, she brushed off the invisible dust, looking around. At first it was all black, but slowly, figures of a wizard and a witch formed.

"_Albus, what are we going to do? We can't just---"_

"_Nothing, Minerva. There's nothing we can do. The fate has been made." Said Albus Dumbledore, leaning over into his pensive, emptying himself of his thoughts, sadly. "This must be done."_

"_Do nothing?" Minerva raved, half shrieking, "Albus, the boy, he needs you."_

_Albus moved away from the large stone basin before him, his watery blue eyes blinking. He hadn't a clue, him, a man of such wit and wise words, had nothing to say that would comfort anyone. The smallest sigh escaped the elderly mans lips. He stepped closer to his desk, picking up a quill and scribbling a quick message down and then giving it to Fawk's to send it off. Fawk's cried a faint melody and disappeared into the night._

_Minerva practically growled with frustration as she spoke, "A time like this, and your sending messages?" her hair was falling loose from her tight bun out of anger and emotion._

"_I'm sorry, Minerva. It must be done," Stated Albus, calmly given the situation. He ran his long, withering fingers threw his silver beard. "I'm going to train Harry myself. I'm going to teach him everything I know. He will have to finish the prophecy without me."_

_The time had come and the decision was made. Albus was going to give himself up for the chance that the Wizarding world would survive. It had only been recently that Albus had gone to fetch Harry from his mother's family that he realized he wasn't going to be there for him when the time came to fight Voldemort. And now, he stands in his office at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, watching the time fly by._

_Minerva, his good friend for so many years, was standing there before him in tears. He had rarely seen her in tears. Usually they were tears of anger, and she had to have been shrilly flustered still. She was a woman of determination and power. She didn't hold emotions like many witches did. No, she held them inside, allowing them to cause her blood to boil. But now she was crying tears of grief. As much as it pained him to watch her like this, there was nothing he could do._

"_Please, Minerva. It must be done. I have sent for Severus. We must discuss what we shall do." Albus said softly, his blue eyes sparkling still. "He's the only one who can make this work now."_

_As soon as he spoke, there was a faint pop in the room, and there stood Severus Snape, holding the parchment that Albus had just wrote upon. He looked just as grizzled as Minerva. His greasy black hair was haggard and limp, framing his pale face. His black eyes seemed to be made of glass. He took a look at the headmaster and then at Minerva and sighed, knowing just what this "meeting" Albus had wanted to talk to him about was._

"_Severus. Glad you could make it. I do hope my portkey didn't take you by surprise," Charmed Albus, smiling softly. He held out a small bowl of colorful candies, "Exploding Frutticremes? They're new, from Wizarding Wheeze's. Who would have thought they would come up with such a unique sweets?. They're quite nice if I do say so myself."_

_Both adults looked at each other frowning. Neither of them was about to try anything that Weasley's made. Minerva because she knew those two, to well to know that there would be something unnatural about them. And Severus wasn't going to touch anything made by a Weasley. He had, had enough of them already._

"_No thank you headmaster." Snape commented. He could practically feel Minerva beside him give a sigh of relief. "Sir, what is it you wanted to talk about?"_

"_Ah, Severus… Alas we have come to a decision. You will follow threw as planned and I shall not stand in the way."_

"_Bu—But sir?"_

"_No buts Severus, it is final." Albus ordered sharply, though his face remained just as composed has usual. "When it comes time, you will proceed with what needs to be done. During the time of school, you shall need to use your power as Head of the House to find out what exactly young Malfoy has been assigned."_

"_Yes sir. And when the time comes…?" Asked Severus, slowly, voice cracking. _

_Dumbledore sighed softly and situated himself into his seat. "My time has gone, Severus. I have lived a long life; when the time comes, you shall proceed with the task. Narcissa is a very ambitious woman, one thing I admire most about her. She wants the best for her son, as she should. When the time comes, my life will perish and others shall reign." Said Albus, still toying with his beard and looking down at the raven-haired man, past his long crooked-nose. "By no means, Severus, don't blow your cover. We need Harry, you are the only one who can make sure he lives."_

Pansy stared into the mist of the three adults, shaking her head softly. It was all starting to click in now. Moments later, Pansy felt a small grasp in her belly as she was plunged further into another memory. This time, it was dark, a room surrounded by old musty books, a ripped sofa, and a few bottles of what looked like potions scattered about. Pansy recognized it to be the Potions classroom, form a long time ago that was now unused. She and Draco had been there several times when skipping History of Magic.

"_Severus, please… You must help him…" A blonde witch sobbed onto a the lanky man's shoulder. "My son! My husband! Oh Severus, my family… Please…"_

_Severus Snape starred at Narcissa Malfoy who was curled into his arms, sobbing pathetically for her family, and patted her back in a strange way, almost like he didn't know what to say or do. He sighed, "I'm trying Narcissa I am. But he won't even confine in me the least bit of information."_

"_Oh, why does he have to be so much like Lucius?" Asked Narcissa, chuckling softly. "Severus, he wants him… soon. Oh Severus, he's going to kill my son! My only child! And then my husband… I can't hide any longer… Bella, she's… Oh Severus, Lucius would frown upon me for crying like this!" Whaled Narcissa as she started to sob into the mans shoulder again. _

"_Narcissa, this is no time to worry about your husband's flattery." Snapped Snape, jerking the beautiful blonde out of his arms and giving her a stern look. "He can help you…" He whispered, whipping the salty tears form her unmarred skin._

"_Wh- Who?"_

_Severus gulped. "Narcissa, Albus can help you…"_

"_WHAT? I would---," Lashed Narcissa, stopping halfway with a shocked expression on her face. "No… NO! Severus! Please! Tell me…" Realization had struck her. Her deep cobalt eyes filled with more tears, her bottom lip trembling, her cheeks pink. "You're his spy! Aren't you? **Aren't you?**" She prodded him in the hallow of his chest. _

"_Please, Cissy---,"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU FILTH! YOU TRAITOR!" She screamed, her voice echoing around the old room. "How could you! I trusted you! You're the reason Lucius is gone! My husband, Severus! My son! My sister! You've taken my family from me!" Sobbed Narcissa. Her legs gave out form under her and she fell into a heap on the ground, her dark silk robes spilling out around her. She curled her face into the depths of her arms, muttering her family's name over and over again. _

_Severus stared at her. In all his life, he had never seen her like this before: So weak and vulnerable. Narcissa was one of the few people who he let into his life as a boy, one of the few people who saw the real Severus, and now she was really seeing the real him. No longer a man in a mask, but the spy._

_He kneeled down in front of her, taking his friend into his arms. "I'm sorry…" Minutes seemed to pass like hours for middle-age woman, who still bared the skin on a young girl. "He can help… he can guard you, Cissy. The order…"_

"_Lucius---,"_

"_Lucius is of no use in war, is he? Stop thinking of only him!" Barked Severus, jerking her pale face up to meet his icy glare. "I'm taking Draco… With me… Narcissa, I made an oath to you, which I would have never done if Bellatrix hadn't been there. I would've told you then, but I couldn't let her know I was spying, but I still have to with hold it. Albus will protect him."_

_Narcissa gave a small cry and sniffled. "The Dark Lord will kill me… Severus, promise me you'll protect my son…"_

"_With my life," replied Severus, "And you and Lucius."_

"_Lucius will never except the help… But I can't live like this any longer… I can't live alone."_

One last time, Pansy felt that tugging in her stomach as the memory changed. Everything… it was all starting to come together… And make sense. How could she not have already guessed this? The clues? It all made sense now.

_Their were two running figures, both clad in black robes. "Faster, Draco!" The tallest of the two ordered. The blonde stopped running. "What are you doing? Come on, Draco! This is no time!"_

"_He'll kill me…" The blonde heaved, having ran out of breath from running and the previous events. "I won't go back…"_

"_Draco---,"_

"_NO!"_

_Severus growled, watching as a figure in the distance ran by the castle. "Draco! We have no more time to lose! You will die if you stand here."_

"_I can't leave… My family, my future!" Draco said, not listening to Snape at all. "My father… my mother will be killed… They'll kill Pansy… I can't leave her."_

"_Draco!" Severus warned, his nerves starting to rattle as cloaked figures came closer. "She'll live! Come ON!"_

"_NO! I WON'T GO BACK!"_

"_I SEE SOMEONE! OVER THERE BY THE WOODS!---,"_

"_DRACO!---,"_

"_---CLOSE TO THE LAKE---,"_

"_RUN DRACO! RUN!"

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay. Very, **very** hesitant about this chapter. I have the worst case of Writers block right now, and I really don't think I like this chapter… Please tell me how you feel about it, don't worry I won't be upset if you don't like it…

**Next Chapter**: What happened to Draco? Where's Narcissa? How will Pansy coop with the sudden change of events?

I hope you liked! Thank you for reading!

-Isabella


End file.
